nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Critical Hit (Final Smash)
Critical Hit is Marth's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''and ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, ''as well as Lucina and Roy's Final Smash in ''3DS/Wii U. Overview Marth and Lucina When activated, Marth and Lucina lift their swords up, then dash straight forward. If used in mid-air, they may shoot off-screen and KO themselves, but this can be prevented by pressing the B button after they begin to dash. A Fire Emblem Life-o-Meter shows up, showing 60 life points, and when someone is hit, all of them go down and the opponent takes 60% damage and will get KO'd. No fighter is able to survive this unless they are are in a box-shaped enclosure. Both of their Final Smashes can be avoided by jumping, dodging (requires great timing), and air-dodging. Until the Final Smash's ends, the character's sword carries the entire hitbox, meaning that the move can even launch opponents behind them in the attack. Roy Roy's Final Smash is different from Marth and Lucina's, instead performing a circular swing that deals multiple damage, brings it up behind him and ends it with a strong swing dealing 40% damage with massive knockback. This move is the only Critical Hit that may not result in a One-Hit KO but is more reliable and less predictable than Marth's and Lucina's due to catching opponents in the first hit, though it severely lacks in range from the former two's Final Smash. Roy's Final Smash requires him to be up-close with his opponents. Trophy Descriptions Super Smash Bros. Brawl Marth Marth's Final Smash. He thrusts his sword skyward, then rushes to meet his targeted enemy with furious speed. The blow he strikes is so powerful that his foe is instantly launched off the screen. As in Fire Emblem, a window appears that shows the character's hit points dropping rapidly to zero--but this is just for effect. Smash Bros. does not use a hit-point system. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Marth Marth raises his Exalted Falchion to the sky and then rushes forward to deal an incredibly powerful blow, almost certainly KO'ing anyone and everyone who gets hit! When it's used in the air, he'll fly forward a certain distance. On the ground, however, he'll only dash to the edge of the platform he's standing on. Lucina In Lucina's Final Smash, she raises her sword high before dashing swiftly forward to deliver a deadly blow to whomever she makes contact with first. Even if their damage is low, this strike is powerful enough to take out foes in a single hit. Just make sure you don't dash off the stage when you use it in midair! Roy For Roy’s Final Smash, he traps enemies in a circular swing of the blade, brings it up behind him, and then, in a blast of fire, brings the blade down for a powerful finisher! The downward attack is powerful on its own but doesn’t have much range, so make sure you’re close enough to hit your enemies with the full combo and really seal their fate! Origin The critical hit is a staple feature of the Fire Emblem series, which inflicts three times the standard damage if performed, accompanied by a unique attack animation. The animation for this Final Smash was likely inspired by the critical hit animations of the various Lords in the series' past. The gauge that appears represents the Hit Point system used in the series, and it has a graphical style similar to those of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Roy's version of Critical Hit is a direct recreation of the Sword of Seals' long range attack animation from his original game. While the health gauge shown has 60 HP units, the first few games that Marth appeared in had a maximum cap of 52 HP for player units (though enemies with beyond 60 HP existed). However, the player unit HP cap has been raised since then, usually residing around 60 (or 80 for more recent games). Trivia * Marth's Final Smash is able to outrun the cars on Big Blue. However, due to the attack's ending lag, Marth will probably still SD using it. * Unlike the Trophy, Marth actually does an attack that is similar to a stab. His sword hits in a V shape. He starts by running with his sword by his left shoulder then he swings down until the tip of his sword is level with his head, then he pulls it back. * The move can be stopped prematurely by again pressing the B button very fast. * Even though the trophy says Super Smash Bros. doesn't use a hit-points system, there is actually a HP-based mode. In fact, the series's recurring boss always has HP. * Despite generally being slower than Sonic, when Marth rushes forward, he is faster. * If timed correctly, Critical Hit can be partially blocked by Ike's Aether. Damage is still taken but Ike won't take knockback. * If three players select Ice Climbers as their fighter and Marth hits every Ice Climber with Critical Hit, a maximum of 6 HP gauges will appear. * Olimar can block the Critical Hit by using the Pikmin Order at the right time, even though he will take damage but won't suffer from knockback. * At the Find Mii Stage, if you have the Smash Ball with you, you can activate a small glitch by using it against the Dark Emperor. It will cancel your Final Smash, but you will keep the multi-colored aura and will be able to use your standard Special Move. Category:Final smashes Category:Marth moves Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl moves Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U moves Category:Lucina moves